the most dangerous place on the zone to walk on
by kovu109
Summary: hello im new ot fanfiction and i hope u like this story  sorry for bad text


most dangerous place on the zone to can walk on.

hello everybody this is my first fanfiction story sorry if i miss spelled anything

disclaimer. i dont own any character that are in the game only them i created.

CHAPTER 1 campfire

i sat by the campfire and chat with some other stalkers . it was many laughs and jokes its was me and 3 other stalkers speaking about the news.  
>about strelok what hapend to him . when we where chatting we heard some gunfires and one of the stalkers got shot in the all did take our rifles and run for cover . i saw 4 bandits shoting att us i did run for cover but on the way there something that hit me in the head and i blacked out . i waked up by the morning with my head aching i saw all the 3 bodies laying there dead and looted but one of the bodies was allive it was dimitry i trhew my rifle and crawled to him he was coughing with blood runing trou his mouth dimitry looked at me in the eyes and said . they have taken it u must go and get the package he coughed upp more blood. luckly they havent looted me. i did take upp my vintorez and checked every thing on me it looks like nothing has changed my knife and pistol where still left. dimitry did say send this message to . he couched upp more blood . and he died i started to cry he was my friend that i had known since my birth i took the message . and did take everything i could loot and walked away. my code name is wanderer. i did come to the zone 5 august 2010. looking for artifacts with my friend dimitry. i did find footprints after one of the bandits and folowed it i got to cidorvitchs bunker and stoped and asked one of the stalkers if they had seen 4 bandtis i found one that had seen them for about . 4 hours ago, going to the swamps i picked my vintorez and did take the steps to the swamp where the old clear sky base is . ARRIVAL att the clear sky base i saw the bandits at the regnades base. i stopped behind an bush and puted the rifle stock to my shoulder and looked trou the scope i saw the 4 bandits siting there and was something about one of the bandits i remebered him after some years in the zone.<br>i sighted steady at one of the bandit and pushed the trigger the shot went flying the bandit falled to the ground with his brain splated against the ground. the other 3 bandits did run . i fired one more shot and hited one of the other bandit in the leg i heard him scream. they havent seen my posision yet.i shot the other.  
>bandit that i remember in the chest he fell down to the ground screaming adn begging for help. i didnt saw the other bandit .but i had to take the change to get.<br>the package back i walked to the bandtit i remember . i looked att him with my vintorez and puted my shoe on his head and started to yell at him where the package was he said he had it on him i took the stock on the gun and hit him in the face . and made him unconius he was young around 26 years old . i found the package on him i took it and did run as fast as i could if there was gonna come more bandits to the base .

CHAPTER 2 arrival att sidorvitchs bunker.

it was night when i arrived i walked in to one of the houses and open the packages the was an message in it.  
>and some military documents<p>

on the messages it stod .

DEAR wanderer if u got this im dead either i have been hunted by some guys after i took the quest to send it to an location far deep i nte zone.  
>u must take it to the guy that needs it .<p>

its important he is at the yanov station. im sorry u where the best friend i ever had .

i can only trust you to give it to him whatever u do dont give it to another stalker.

u cant trust nobody take it ot yanov station . peace out dimitry orksivia.

i looked at the package and checked the documents its about osme undergorund lab in pripyat.  
>i did check my weapon and did take some food. and did get me some sleep.<p>

next morning i took of without an trace witout either how to get to yanov for the pasage was blocked by militarys.

i hope u liked it

RATED m for mature beacuse of the gore


End file.
